The Switch
by Sparkling Slayer
Summary: Buffy/Angel Crossover Fic, some angst, main characters Buffy, Faith and Angel. Enjoy and please feedback - sorry it's a bit long!
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by Joss Whedon and Fox/UPN. I use them with grateful thanks and hopefully do a good job. I do not use them for profit, only for pleasure.

Rating:General, should be suitable for everyone. Hardly any swearing and not much violence!

Author:Jacqueline Burns

Feedback: Yes please!! jay.b@slayme.com. Always appreciated, good or bad. Let me know what you think!

Setting:This uses an idea from the show, as the title, The Switch, should tell you. But the plot (what there is of it!) and the outcomes are mine, all mine! :o) Here we go……

Part 1 - Discovery 

Cordelia sat at the desk in front of the computer terminal, humming brightly as she concentrated on carefully painting her nails deep crimson. When the paper slapped down onto the desk in front of her, she jumped, knocking over the carefully positioned bottle at her side. The nail polish flowed out in a widening pool. Cordelia grimaced and jumped to her feet, reaching for a cloth that sat next to the coffee pot. While she mopped up the spill, Angel leaned over the desk, righted the bottle and pointed to an article at the bottom of the front page.

"Have you seen this or any of the other reports?" he asked. Cordelia frowned, threw the stained cloth into the bin and flopped back into her seat. She picked up the paper that Angel was tapping with a long finger, grimaced at the lurid headline, and skimmed through the short article. 

__

"THIRD BODY FOUND IN VAMPIRE-STYLE SLAYING – POLICE REFUSE TO COMMENT 

A third body was found today by an abandoned building. The body, of a young girl who has not yet been named, was found by a group of transients looking for shelter. A police spokeswoman said that the body had been found in a similar manner to two previous killings, but she would not confirm that there were any links. When asked if a serial killer was loose in the city, she declined to comment. An unofficial police source revealed that the killer has been dubbed "The Vampire" by the Homicide Department as the victims were almost drained of blood. They are stepping up their enquiries and have appealed for any witnesses to come forward." 

Cordelia arched a perfectly groomed brow at him. "It's kind of short, isn't it? But nope," she replied. "Haven't seen any of them." She glanced at the paper then back up at him, adding, "But I think I'm going to wish I hadn't…..." 

Angel frowned and turned away from her, towards the blind covered window which shut out the light of the slowly setting sun. He stared at the coffee machine for a moment before he poured himself a cup, turning to sink down onto the sofa they'd had installed for their few clients. He cradled the coffee and stared into it, watching the steam rise from the hot liquid. 

Cordelia waited for a moment. When he didn't speak, she shrugged and returned her attention to carefully applying the nail polish, lips pursed as she made strokes with the fine brush. 

"I've spoken to Kate Lockley," he said finally. "She gave me some details about the killings. You know, where the bodies were found." He swallowed and his voice dropped as he added, "And – uh - what was done to them." 

"You mean, besides having all the blood taken out?" Cordy asked, not looking up from her nails, "'Cause I gotta say, I'm not loving that." 

Angel sighed and closed his eyes. "No, there were……other things." He shuddered, then opened his eyes and looked at her. "And I think I know who did them." 

Something in his tone caught her attention, and she finally glanced up at his face. Although he was looking straight at her, she didn't think he was seeing her; he was looking inward instead at something that was spinning round in his mind. 

"So?" she prompted. "If you know, we'll just go find and get rid. That's what we do, right?" 

He focused his gaze on her face. "You don't understand. It's – it's…" He broke off as Wesley wandered in, peering intently down at a book, absently bouncing off the door frame. 

"It's what?" he muttered, finger moving slowly down the text. 

Angel opened his mouth to speak, abruptly closing it and jumping to his feet as Cordy gave a muffled shriek, hands rising to clutch her head, nail polish flying, sliding bonelessly from the chair. Angel crouched over her while she writhed, moaning in pain as the vision assaulted her. 

"It's a woman, " she gasped out. "Walking, downtown, somewhere………in danger," her voice rose. "………oh my God, it's Faith!" 

The vision stopped as suddenly as it had started, leaving Cordelia in a limp heap on the floor. Angel reached down and helped her up, guiding her carefully to a chair. Wesley had rushed away and hurried back with a glass of cold water, which he pressed into her hand. Angel waited till she was calmer, watching her sip gingerly at the cold liquid. 

"Are you sure it was Faith you saw?" he asked gently. 

Cordelia looked over at him sourly, wincing as the movement caused renewed pain in her head. "Of course I'm sure. You think I wouldn't recognise her? Somehow? With everything in Sunnydale, with her helping the Mayor and all?" 

"Do you know why she's in danger?" he pressed. 

Cordelia shrugged. "I don't get an instruction book with these things, you know," she answered tartly. "Doyle didn't either. I just get the person – and the pain. I have no idea why she's in danger. But she is." 

Angel stood uneasily. Faith was a Slayer. Why would Cordelia have a vision about her? How could the Powers That Be want her to be saved? What could she possibly be in danger from – except another Slayer? That would mean Buffy. Wouldn't it?

"Anyway," Cordy continued, "What were you saying about those murders? You were about to tell me who you thought it was." 

Wesley looked up expectantly. Angel nodded and took a deep breath, more from habit than because he actually needed to breath.

"Well. Well, yes, I was. Some of it points to Faith. But now? I don't know." 

Cordy stared at him. "But – drained of blood? Faith's not a vampire. She might be a total psycho loser, but she's not a vampire," she paused, alarm crossing her face. "Is she?" 

Angel shrugged and his face grew sombre. "No, I don't think so. But Faith started to leave a particular mark when she killed for the Mayor. And each of the bodies? The mark- it was carved into them."


	2. Revealed

Part 2 - Revealed 

Buffy wandered dizzily, numbly, along the dark street, shivering slightly. Her leather pants were rumpled, her black T-shirt stained and dirty. Something had happened to her...she felt odd. She'd been asleep, in the cheap, seedy motel room she was renting. She'd left Sunnydale not long before, running to escape the Council, those who'd been sent to find and restrain her. Of course, she knew she was Buffy, on the inside. But the outside? Hell, that was all Faith. Somehow there'd been a switch and now? She looked like Faith. She sounded like Faith. She didn't act like Faith, but no-one had seen that. She was the rogue Slayer, as far as the Council was concerned. But she knew she wasn't. So she'd come to LA, knowing that Angel was here, knowing there was a breathing space, a chance to try and find help. She'd been here a few days, wary, staying low and watching him, wanting to be sure she could approach him safely, wanting to be sure that the Council hadn't somehow contacted him. 

She'd had the oddest dream. Different from the others. Blood, and chanting. Colours, something hovering over her. Then – something being ripped away from her. She'd woken screaming, sheathed in sweat. And now? Well, she felt different. Like something was missing. She'd showered and dressed in the crumpled clothes without looking in the mirror, knowing already that her skin was white and her eyes hidden in bruised circles from lack of sleep. Nightmares stalked her sleep, denying her any rest. Faith, coming after her, laughing at the switch she'd done. Watching her own face twisted in a sneer, seeing her own eyes looking at her with Faith behind them. Faith wielding her knife, the gift from the Mayor. Falling into the empty grave, watching Faith stand on the edge, laughing with her mouth. Watching herself start to shovel the earth into the gaping grave, screaming as the soil filled her mouth and darkened her vision, burying her alive. Waking with her heart thumping in her chest, screams ringing out in the dark. 

She'd tried to warn her mother and Giles, but they'd just assumed she was ranting, a desperate effort to escape them and the Council. Well, she couldn't blame them. All they could see was Faith's features, Faith's body. All they could hear was Faith's voice. She still, though, couldn't quite believe her mother had watched while she was chained and marched away by the Council thugs. So she'd run. Knocked out the idiots the Watchers had sent – no match for a Slayer, especially an angry one – and run. Hitched lifts where she could, and she'd made it. Safely here. Now all she had to do was find Angel. She was so sure he could help. He would know it was really her and not Faith. He had to. 

The vampire stepped out from the shadows, a young one. Feral light filled his eyes as he grinned, looking at her, eyes raking her from head to foot. "Shouldn't be out here all by yourself," he said. "Might meet something nasty." His face Changed. "Like me." 

Buffy shook back her hair. She'd gotten used to being in Faith's body now, the different reflexes and strengths. Not the same as her own. Like wearing clothes that didn't fit properly. But she was used to it now, had used it to Slay more than once. Vampires were vampires, whether you were in Sunnydale or not. 

The vampire charged her, punching, spinning her round. She shrieked in pain as she slammed sideways into the wall of a nearby building, falling to her knees, her shoulder first exploding with agony then going numb. What was happening? She stumbled to her feet, kicked out but the vampire easily evaded her, circling backwards, laughing. "Oh, I love it when they fight!" he crowed. "Makes the blood_ so_ much sweeter. Gives it added taste, you might say!" Easily he pounced towards her, grabbing her arms.

She struggled but her strength had gone, failed her. He held her, laughing into her face, mouth opening, fangs glinting. Buffy realised with despair that she was helpless. Something she'd wished for – to be normal. No longer a Slayer. And now? It was going to get her killed. His head dipped towards her. She opened her mouth and screamed, the desperate sound ringing back off the buildings around them. 

Angel gunned the car, hearing the sound nearby. Cordy and Wes were in the back, armed with various weapons. He'd ignored them squabbling; Wes had almost stabbed Cordelia with something by accident as they roared round a sharp bend. The tyres shrieked and the car leapt forward, and he could see the figures, now, just ahead, just outside the circle of light cast by a streetlight. A couple. Could have been mistaken for lovers, but he knew. A vampire, feeding. 

And his victim? Was Faith.


	3. Truth

Part 3 - Truth 

She sat huddled on a chair in the office, hands wrapped tightly round a mug of steaming coffee. A lamp glowed beside her on a low table. Wesley paced from one side of the room to the other; Cordelia perched on the edge of a table and idly watched a slim, tanned foot swing backwards and forwards. She held a crossbow in one hand, the bolt loosely trained on Faith. Angel sat to one side, to give Cordy a clear shot if it was needed, and listened carefully as Faith haltingly told them what had happened. That there'd been – a switch. Why she'd come to them. That she was really Buffy, not Faith. 

Cordy had raised her eyebrows at that one. "Well, you sure look like Faith to me," she'd commented. Angel had glared at her. "Alright, alright! I was only saying," she'd added, waving a hand idly in the air. 

They'd ripped the vampire off her, Cordy and Wes forcing it back with crosses. It had taken Angel only moments to stake it, leave it as a drifting cloud of dust. They'd half carried her back to the car, and then into the office, where she sat now.

"Giles didn't know it was me," she added bitterly, after she'd finished her story. "He couldn't see beyond Faith's face. I knew it was him, when he changed into – into that thing, that demon. I could still see him in its eyes. But he just didn't see." She sighed. "And neither did anyone else." 

"Why didn't you kill the vampire?" he asked. 

She looked at him wearily. "I told you. I couldn't. Not strong enough. I'm – the Slayer part of me has gone. I felt it. Dreamed it. Didn't know what it was, though, till I tried to use it tonight." She paused. "Angel, you have to help me! Faith's – she's in Sunnydale. With Mom and the others. They don't know her, they don't know what she can do. They don't know that she isn't me! I have to stop her. Somehow!" Her voice broke on a sob, and she dropped the mug on the floor, hot coffee soaking into the carpet, covering her face with her hands. "Please………" 

Angel twisted to look at Wesley, who'd cleared his throat, nodding at him to speak. "I believe there is a spell which we can do………it will show us if she _is_ Buffy and not Faith, if indeed such a switch was carried out," he looked doubtful. "We have the ingredients for it here. We could do it now," he offered. "Always best to be on the safe side, don't you think?" 

Angel looked back at the young woman on the chair. "You understand, that we have to be sure, don't you?" he asked gently. She nodded, dark eyes dull and tired. He helped her up, glancing at the others, and they descended into the lower part of the building, where Angel lived. 

* * * * * 

Cordelia and Angel watched while Wesley finished the spell, ignited the last candle, and peered closely at Faith. He could see the aura shivering round her, an outline that flickered uncertainly, spilt here and there in places. A poor fit, wrong colours for the body it inhabited. He looked more closely. And missing something – a portion of itself. He glanced at Angel and nodded. "She's right. It's – she's Buffy. I wonder how such a switch was achieved…… And you were right - there's something else missing, the Slayer part of you. It's just," he shrugged helplessly, " – gone." 

Buffy turned to him. It was unnerving to see Faith's face, hear Faith's voice and know that it was Buffy talking to him. "She had – a device of some sort. She put it on and grabbed my hand ……… it was done. She stomped on it. Made sure I couldn't use it to switch back," she said. "A golden thing, she wore it – it fitted into her hand." 

Cordy looked at her, sympathetically. "Bummer," she said. "So now what, Mr-I-help-the-hopeless?" she added, turning to Angel. 

Buffy managed a slight smile. Typical Cordy. "Bummer? Yeah. You could say that," she answered. 

Angel frowned briefly at Cordelia before looking at Wesley. Cleared his throat slightly. "Is there a way to reverse the switch? Get them back where they belong?" 

Wesley looked at him steadily for a long moment, shrugged and beckoned to Cordelia, who sighed, standing up slowly and reluctantly. "There must be a way. But it will involve research and books. I can't say how much time it will take," he hesitated. "Or how, if, there's a way to return Buffy's Slayer powers. I've never heard of a spell that will remove them." He nodded to Cordelia. "Come on. We'd better get started." They passed Buffy on their way out of the room, Wesley pausing to lay his hand for a moment on her shoulder. 

Cordy stopped before she left, thoughtfully looking at her boss. "Angel? You know the – thing we were talking about earlier?" He nodded, head tilted as he looked at her. "Well, doesn't that mean, that if this," she indicated Buffy, "is actually Buffy, then the real Faith, wearing her Buffy-suit, must be in town? Coz we know that Buffy wouldn't do – those things. So Faith can't be in Sunndydale. She could have followed – Buffy. She must be here. Someplace." 

"You're right," Angel said slowly. "But we'll talk about that later. When she's stronger. Let's just get started on the books first, OK?" Cordy nodded and followed Wesley, leaving Angel and Buffy alone. 

* * * 

She hurried after Wesley, where he was patiently waiting for her. 

"Do you – do you think anything will happen?" she asked slowly. 

"Like what?" he replied, looking at her, puzzled. 

"Well, you know. What happened last time, when – you know. With Angel. And Buffy. It's still there," she said pensively. "You can see it in their faces. Even though she's Faith now, it's still in her eyes. And when he looks at her. I hope to God they don't – get too close. 'Cause, you know, if he changes? We're dead. All of us."


	4. The Vision Begins

Part 4 - The Vision Begins 

  
"What "things" did she mean?" Buffy asked. Angel shook his head. 

"Not now. Later. You look tired," he said carefully. "You look like you could use some sleep." 

Buffy nodded silently, staring at the floor. He leaned down in front of her, placed a finger under her chin, and tipped her head up so he could see her face. "It'll be OK, Buffy. You'll be fine. You're with us now. We can help you," he added. So strange, to be looking at Faith and know it was Buffy. He looked at her helplessly for a moment. He would have to control his feelings. And from the look in her eyes, she would have to as well. "Come on." 

* * * * 

Buffy had slept away the remainder of the night and most of the following day, no nightmares haunting her sleep this time. He'd spent some of the time going through books with Wesley, staying as far away from Buffy as possible, to make keeping control easier. She'd slept in a T-shirt of Angel's and looked with distaste at Faith's clothes, when she'd woken up. Seeing the mute appeal on her face, Angel had sent Cordy to her apartment to fetch Buffy something to wear, other than the crumpled leather and T shirt outfit, and for takeout food. She'd sniffed, critically eyed Buffy, and returned an hour later with baggy grey sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and some cartons of Chinese in a bag. 

"They're all I have that's clean," she said, smiling sweetly as she handed them over. She indicated the bag with a wave. "Also, I didn't know what you liked. So I got different stuff, we can share it out later if we can drag Wesley away from his books." 

She was still clearly suspicious that it was Faith she was lending clothes to, no matter what she'd said about the real Buffy-wearing-Faith being in town or the spell, but Buffy had shrugged tiredly, thanked her, and headed into the shower. Cordy had sighed and headed back to Wesley and the research, not surprised to find that Angel had joined him, as he flipped slowly through spell books and works on just about everything even remotely connected with the occult. 

She jerked a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the bathroom. "What's with Miss Energy in there? She looks kinda like she's been hit by a truck." She frowned. "And she was asleep for hours." 

Wesley mumbled something, engrossed in a book, even though they'd been researching all day. They'd broken for some sleep the night before, once Buffy had been taken care of, but not, in Cordy's opinion, nearly enough. 

"What? I didn't hear that," she said sharply.

Angel looked over. He looked fresh and alert, but that, Cordy thought, was because he probably didn't need sleep, being a reformed vampire and all. "He said, because she's been forced into a body-change, she's gradually losing energy – and life-force. Or something. He thinks the change must have happened a while ago. She's got a while to go yet, though. And now the loss of her Slayer powers – well, it hasn't helped." 

Cordy's face brightened. "But, hey, that's good! Coz, all we gotta do is find Buffy, sorry, Faith," she corrected, "wherever she is, and that'll be easy coz she's all weak too, now, right?" 

Wesley shook his head, grimly looking up for the first time. "No. She'll be stronger than ever. Whatever life forces Buffy loses, are being drawn back to her body. Where she should be." 

"Oh. Like, a superweak Buffy and a superstrong Faith?" Cordy said thoughtfully. "Huh. Not loving that. Not one little bit." 

  
* * * * * 

Buffy sat now at the table in Angel's kitchen, carefully rubbing at her dark, wet hair with a towel, watching as he emptied the cartons into bowls, her spirit lifting slightly at the prospect that finally, things might begin to happen. That everything might eventually be returned to the way it should be. Cordelia had wandered in, announced that she was happy they – obviously, not including Angel, she'd said - were finally ready to eat, and hurried away to drag Wesley from his books. 

"What "things" were you talking about, with Cordelia?" she asked suddenly. "It's something to do with – with Faith, isn't it? Cordelia said she was here. How do you know?" 

Angel's turned to look at her, still holding a half-full carton in one hand. "I think we should wait till Cordelia comes back with Wesley. Then, we'll tell you what we know. Which – isn't much." He quickly finished tipping the contents into the last bowl and transferred them onto the table. Buffy looked at them, and grinned. 

"What's funny?" Angel asked. 

She shook her head and made a slight face. "I – it's odd that you have plates and stuff," she answered, gesturing at the table. "I mean, you don't eat – why do you have them?" 

"Cordelia made me buy them," he replied wryly. "She said it was rude that I didn't have anything for them to eat off – her and Doyle, and now Wesley. Sometimes, I think she might as well live here, she tells me so often what I should and shouldn't buy."

"Oh. You're close, then?" She felt a stab of jealously. "Who was Doyle?" changing the subject, picking up a comb and grimacing as she started to pull it through her clean but tangled hair. 

"We're just friends, Buffy," Angel said softly. "I still – I still love you, but you know we – we can't be together. Ever. Not the way we both want to." Buffy nodded, face still. "And Doyle was – he was……" Angel turned away. "A friend. A good friend." 

Cordy entered the room, Wesley just behind her, in time to catch the end of Angel's last remark. "Yeah, and it's him I have to thank for these wiggy visions he gave me, him and his being a link to The Powers That Be," Cordelia added, "Not to mention the outlay on pain killers for the headaches they leave me with." 

"Visions? You – have visions?" Buffy questioned, eyes wide as she glanced at Cordy, then at Wesley, who smiled proudly. Almost as if he'd caused it to happen. 

Cordelia nodded smugly. "Yup. How do you think we found you? Luck? Like we told you, I get the visions," she pointed at Angel, "out we go, he finds, we help. We get paid. Everyone's happy." She sat down at the table. "And now, thank God, we get to eat." 

Angel explained what they knew so far. The murders. Carved with the symbol that Faith had used before. They were halfway through the meal, Angel watching and commenting now and then while Wesley voiced his thoughts on various spells and theories he'd found, when the inevitable happened. Cordelia's fork brought silence crashing down as it fell, ringing loudly from her plate, spraying rice over the table. Buffy's Faith-dark eyes widened and she half rose from her chair, staring in horrified alarm at Cordelia. 

Cordy shuddered. Eyes wide and staring, she stiffened in her chair, tipping over to one side, gasping for breath. "Another woman………" she managed to moan. "It's dark, so dark……


	5. Faith

Part 5 - Faith 

Night time again. Faith stretched voluptuously, pouted into the mirror, and finished applying the deep scarlet, glossy lipstick. She smiled at the result, blowing a kiss to her image in the mirror and flipping back her blonde hair. She'd gone drinking last night. Killed a couple of vamps. Done a few other things as well…… Her smile widened at the thought. But tonight, well, that was different. Number four, tonight. She'd get their attention soon, if she didn't already have it. But she enjoyed it anyway … … 

She giggled slightly, maliciously. She'd heard of Buffy's escape from the Council people. It hadn't surprised her. After all, ooh, a rogue Slayer – what could you expect? And Faith had correctly guessed where she'd run. To LA, to see her undead ex-lover. Probably hoping he'd help her. So Faith, piously declaring that it was her job to find and bring the rogue, evil Slayer back to justice, had followed her. She'd pouted and simpered and they'd agreed to let her come. The idiots hadn't even asked her why she thought "Faith" would run to Angel. 

She intended to kill her rival once and for all. And the Slayer power thing? Well, that was just the start. Amazing, the useful things the Mayor had left for her to play with, just in case his great Ascension didn't work out. Who'd have guessed that odd little silver thing would have ripped away Buffy's powers? Or that the little golden device would have changed them somehow, so she was now Buffy? Certainly not her – the video note he'd left her just said it would be "fun" and she'd enjoy the results. Funny, he must have known that something would go wrong. Her (now) blue eyes narrowed, darkened with pain at the thought of the Mayor – he'd almost been a father to her. And it was Buffy's fault he was dead. The pious, superior bitch. Well, as far as Faith was concerned, it was payback time. And switching, taking Buffy's life, was only the start. Once Buffy was out of the way – for good – she could start the rest of her plans. 

She looked into the mirror again. She still found it a shock to see Buffy's features looking back at her, Buffy's blonde hair instead of her brunette mane. Buffy's mouth smiling. Buffy's blue eyes instead of her sparkling dark ones. Speaking with Buffy's voice. She ran her hands down her sides slowly. Buffy's body, instead of her own. But the mind inside it now? Hell, that was hers. _All _hers. 

She'd gone to a local demon bar. Found what she wanted, a vampire willing to help her - and by willing, she agreed not to stake him (after demonstrating her skills on three of his "gang"), he agreed not to bite her, and she provided him with free meals - and started to kill, marking the victims with a symbol she'd found in one of the Mayor's books. She didn't know what it meant but she'd liked it. She'd done the third one two nights ago. She'd seen it reported. Knew that Angel would have his sources. Knew that he would know it was "Faith"; he knew her work from her time with the Mayor. Her grin widened. Hopefully it would work – they'd kill "Faith" before they asked any questions. And then it would be too late, but they would have done it for her. She shrugged to herself. And if not? Well, all the more fun. She thought she would try for Buffy and undead-boy at the same time, if she could get them. Bag 'em both. 

The Scooby Gang – ridiculous name, she thought – had offered to come and help her. She'd turned them down abruptly, watching Red's eyes widen with hurt and Xander – well, he'd just turned away. But, she sniggered, thinking about it, Giles had unknowingly helped her out. Told them that "Faith" was a danger to everyone and only "Buffy" could hope to control her. Slayer to rogue Slayer. Had wished her luck and sent her on her way to LA with Godspeed. He'd find out exactly what a rogue Slayer was when she'd dealt with Buffy and returned to Sunnydale. She suspected that he wouldn't like it much, either. But he wouldn't have long………… she smiled as she gently pressed her finger to the tip of the silver, curving knife, the sharp point dimpling her flesh, watching as a drop of blood welled up. 

Sucking her finger, she turned away from the mirror, tucked the knife into a deep pocket in her jacket, and left the motel. Time to pick up her new-found friend, and find another lucky victim……


	6. Victims

Part 6 - Victims 

"No, I meant it was dark!" Cordy rolled her eyes and gave Angel a withering glance. "Not a dark woman! There was a woman, a young one – she was walking. In a dark place. Dark – I don't know, no streetlights or something……but anyway, something's going to happen to her." Cordy finished. "I don't know what. Just got the impression of – something nasty, you know?" 

"Nasty?" Angel repeated. "When isn't it? Do you know where?" 

"I'll know when we get there," Cordy answered. "I hope. We'd better go soon – I don't think she has long before she meets her 'nasty thing', whatever it is." 

Buffy finished clearing up, turning to them, listening as they discussed what weapons to take. Wesley had rushed from the room, muttering something about a spell "just in case". A spell to stop Faith, to trap her, before she killed them or anyone else. Just in case she was anything to do with this vision of Cordelia's. Buffy frowned. "Why do the visions pick one victim but not another?" she asked. "I mean – why this one? Why not someone else?" 

Cordy shrugged and shook her head. "We have no idea. The Powers just pick 'em out of a hat, I guess." She glanced at Angel and Wesley, returned now with a small glass bottle full of glittering liquid. Wesley rolled his eyes at her last comment. "Well, they might! How do we know?" she added. 

"I'm coming." Buffy said firmly. They all turned to look at her. 

"But – you're well, what…I mean……is," Wesley trailed off weakly and looked at the others for help. 

"I know I'm not the, a, Slayer, now," Buffy said, mouth and voice trembling, "But I can still help. Somehow. I'm good with weapons even though I don't have the strength thing anymore. But all that training – must be good for something. And, and it might not be Faith. Nothing in Cordelia's vision said it was Faith. She just saw a girl. What – what if she comes here? " She looked at them in turn, tears shimmering slightly in the wide, dark eyes, pushing her thick, dark hair away from her face. "Please?" she appealed. 

Angel nodded. "OK. We can't really leave her," he added to the others, "She's right. What if Faith can find her, somehow? Or track her? She comes with us. We can keep her safe." 

Cordy threw up her hands impatiently. "Alright, enough already. We have to go and we have to go now. Grab the weapons, guys, it's time to move!" 

* * * * * 

The girl was eighteen, working in the diner to help pay her school fees. The badge pinned to her pink-and-white uniform declared her name to be "Leigh". Long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, exposing the clean lines of her throat, and her skin was clear and pale. Hazel eyes smiled down at Faith, as she ran a finger down the diner's limited menu. "What can I get you?" she asked brightly, pencil poised to write on the small pad she'd taken from her pocket. 

Faith glanced at her companion, then looked at the waitress. "Oh, just a – hot chocolate for me," she said. "You're sure cheerful for this time of night?" She made it into a question, hoping that the response would be a finishing time. 

Leigh nodded. "Yeah, I only got another hour to go, then it's home sweet home." she answered, smiling. "So I'm kinda pleased that my shift is nearly over." Faith nodded and smiled in response. Leigh turned to her companion, who shifted on the seat opposite her. "Can I get you anything?" 

He shook his head, staring at her, his eyes fixed – looking at her neck. Faith kicked viciously him under the table – he was paying too much attention to the girl's throat, could see the pulse tapping gently. His eyes dropped as he jerked from the kick, shaking his head. "Well, OK," she said slowly, uneasily. "I'll be back in a moment with your drink." She smiled at Faith, turned and moved away from their table, humming slightly, hips swaying gently under the pink-and-white dress. 

Faith watched appreciatively for a moment, then leaned across the table. "You get her later," she hissed, mouth tight with annoyance. "Do I _have_ to remind you what'll happen if you don't do _what_ I want, the _way_ I want?" 

The man in the seat opposite shrank back from the sharp glare of the blue eyes levelled at him. He'd thought – well, when she'd walked in and demanded at they help her, they'd laughed. Petite, blonde, blue eyed, pretty. Had thought she'd be lunch. Now? Just him. The others were dust. Faith settled back. "OK then. We'll do the usual – finish in here, leave as usual. Don't want anyone remembering that we left the same time as her. Not that," she glanced round, "there're many here. We'll wait nearby, close enough to see when she leaves and which way she goes – then she's ours. Number 4," she said quietly. She smiled, leaned over to tap his cheek. "Don't worry." she added. "You'll be fine as long as you behave."


	7. Attack

Part 7 - Attack 

  
Leigh smiled at girl who'd come to take over the rest of the nightshift, giggling at her wild hair, the blue and purple streaks that sprang through it. She finished changing, stuffing the uniform into her bag, pulling her jacket on. "Night, Kathy," she called. "One of these days, he's going to come in you know, and see your hair!" she said through giggles, meaning the owner of the diner. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Huh! He won't catch me! Bye then, Leigh," was the muffled response as Kathy stuck her head into her locker, searching for something. "Have a good day tomorrow and good luck with that exam. You go, girl!" 

Leigh laughed, slung the bag over her shoulder and pushed open the "Staff Only" door into the diner, heading between the twin rows of tables, glancing round. Only three people left, now, regulars that she saw every night. She nodded goodnight to them, waving. The pretty blue eyed blonde girl and her pale friend had left some time before. She frowned slightly. He'd been strange, very pale, and quiet, and the black clothes – well, hadn't done much for him. But she'd like to see the girl again. Her frown smoothed out and she smiled slightly as she moved towards the glass door. She pushed it open and walked out, pausing on the narrow side street to take a deep breath of the fresh night air, not seeing the two figures veiled in the shadows. The diner wasn't one of the better ones, nor was it likely to improve, being in a seedy part of town in a small side street but at least it paid fair wages, she thought, glancing back at it, the yellow light from inside spilling out onto the sidewalk. 

She'd already checked her purse – for a change, she had enough money to ride the bus home instead of walking, and there was a neat shortcut to the nearest bus stop. She looked round, once – didn't hurt to be careful, after all – and started to walk, heading down the street towards an alley between two buildings. They criss-crossed this area, cutting between buildings in a narrow grid, crossing each other here and there at intervals, mainly used for the delivery of goods to the small businesses that set up regularly, only to die out after a few months. 

She'd been walking for a little while when she heard the footsteps behind her, slow, deliberate. Somehow menacing. She glanced behind her, saw nothing, pulled her jacket a little more tightly round herself, and unconsciously began to walk faster. She gave a little cry of alarm when a figure stepped out from another alley ahead of her, just outside the fan of light from a streetlight. It wasn't particularly bright, dimming and guttering now. She guessed there was something wrong with it – maintenance in this area of town wasn't exactly a high priority. It was one of several on this street, the only one shedding any light out of them all. 

She paused, debating whether to turn back. But the footsteps behind her were louder now – no choice, whichever way she went. She pursed her lips, hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder and started to walk again. The figure ahead was still, watching her approach. She could see him better now, thought she recognised the man from the diner. He was smiling but – something – there was something wrong with his face. When she got closer, she saw clearly what it was. Her mouth opened in shock; she tried to scream but her voice failed her. All that came out was a strangled squeak. Then she heard the footsteps behind her close in… She turned her head and saw the girl from the diner. She was smiling but the expression didn't reach her eyes. 

"Don't worry," her voice was pleasant, almost crooning as she spoke. "He won't hurt you. Much. Unless I tell him to," she added. 

Leigh turned, mouth open to speak. Faith's casual, backhanded blow across the face stunned her. She reeled backwards, head exploding with stars and felt the hands clamp onto her shoulders, pulling her back to rest on a firm but cold body. She shook her head, eyes streaming, looking at the slim, blonde girl in front of her. Her head slowly cleared and she gasped, "Please don't – don't hurt me," she started to cry, gulping sobs. "Please …………" She saw Faith nod. To the man behind her. 

She could feel his hair, strangely soft against her skin as he dipped his head to her neck. The agonising pain in her throat was sudden, a stab then gone, becoming swiftly numb. The blood began to flow, the vampire moaning with greed. Faith watched, pleased, smiling. He wouldn't drain the girl completely – when Faith started her work, she'd still be alive. Barely. Leigh felt herself growing colder, the distant traffic noise growing farther away, darkness flickering gently at the edges of her vision. Floating gently away……


	8. Faith's Mistake

Part 8 - Beginning of the End 

The sound of a car engine grew nearer. Faith ignored it – till the scream of tyres behind her jerked her round, cursing as she saw the car screech to a halt. She knew who it was, though she didn't understand how they'd been found. She hadn't wanted to be found now, not yet – but this could be turned. She could use this. 

The vampire raised his head from the girl, red staining his pale skin, disoriented. Faith smiled and watched as four figures scrambled from the car, listening to the sound of quiet bickering between two of them. Angel, tall, easily picked out from his height and the long leather coat he wore. Wesley – lamplight shining from his glasses. Cordelia. And – Faith's smile widened – her own body, dark-haired, dark-eyed, curved and lithe. All this passed in a matter of seconds, Faith's identification of the New Scooby Gang, their approach. All bearing weapons of some sort. Angel's voice rang out. "Let the girl go." 

Faith laughed. She could see the surprise on their faces. What were they expecting her to do? "Oooooh, how traditional," she taunted. "My friend here hasn't finished yet. You're interrupting," she said. She looked at Buffy. "And how are you getting along? Your Mom's fine, by the way," she added, laughing again. "I'm taking – real good care of her. By the way, B – nice body. You took care of it. Might have guessed you were waiting for me to use it properly. Thanks." 

"You – you……." Buffy's voice failed her and Angel shook his head, grabbing her as she started to step forward, the loaded crossbow at her side coming up. 

"No. That's what she wants," he said in a low voice. "We have to get her out of the way, take out the vampire. Make sure the girl's alright." He looked at Faith. In Buffy's body. His heart ached for the girl beside him, wondering what it must be like to see a human demon inside her body, inside her life. He glanced behind Faith, seeing that the vampire had stopped feeding, the girl limp in his arms, though still breathing. His mistake was turning to run – the girl dropped bonelessly to the ground, crumpling to the sidewalk – even as Angel opened his mouth to shout, he heard the thunk of the crossbow releasing beside him. The bolt struck the vampire with great force from the short range, carrying him forward before he died, a shape made of dust hanging in the air. Angel pushed Buffy behind him, standing squarely in front of her. Who could tell what Faith's next move would be?

Faith glanced over her shoulder briefly, turning her attention quickly back to the foursome in front of her. She shrugged. "Gee, thanks, guys. Now I'll have to find and train another one," she said, mock anger colouring her tone. She started to move forwards, watching as Wesley and Cordelia moved to flank her, leaving Buffy and Angel in front. 

"Found your friends, then, B," she said. She grinned. "Weird. Lookin' at me, but knowing it's you. How'd you get on with the Council, B? Couldn't even kill them to save yourself, could you? How're you finding it without your powers, now? 'Cause I know you don't have them anymore. How's it feel," she was almost touching Buffy now, "not to be a Slayer? To be weak, B? Like them." She smiled again. "And I know you're getting weaker. But me? I'm strong. How's it feel to know you're losing, B?" 

Wesley darted in from one side, suddenly. Faith didn't even look, simply lashing out, the blow knocking him to the ground, glasses hanging from one ear. Blood began to ooze from a gash on his cheek where one of her rings had ripped the flesh. He sat up slowly, righting his glasses, touching his face carefully, the blood standing out brightly against his pale skin. Cordy winced but started to move, lifting her crossbow, Faith's voice freezing her, blue eyes cold and hard in the pale light. "Don't even try it, Prom Queen. I'm really – not in the mood to be nice to you tonight." 

"You're what I want," she said, looking at Buffy. "But I can wait to deal with you – and your friends…… I've got a couple of other things I'd like to try." She licked her lips and looked at Angel, then. "Come on, undead-boy. You wanna play with me?" she said softly. She struck a pose then, running one hand down her body, tossing her head to make her golden hair shimmer in the dim light, pouting her red lips at him. "You know you still want this body, no matter who's in it." She beckoned to him. 

"Oh, I don't think so," he replied, keeping her attention on him, momentarily distracting her from the other three. "I don't go in for bitches – or psychotic losers, either. You wanna play?" His smile was unexpected, as was the Change in his features. Teeth glinted sharply in the light as he spoke, beckoning to Faith. "Come on, then." 

Faith hadn't seen Wesley take the vial from his jacket as he sprawled on the ground. Discounting him as a weakling, not enough for her to bother with, she'd paid no attention to his low voice, murmuring softly. When the wetness splashed her back, soaking her hair, turning the golden strands dark, she growled low in her throat and turned to him. Tried to move forward, but the air seemed – thick, somehow. Trapping her in its folds, holding her still. She could barely breath and there seemed to be something black, reaching out to enfold her. Her vision was distorted, things shrinking and growing, spiralling round her. Faith's hands clutched at the air as the spell took effect and she crumpled to the ground. 

Cordy rushed over to help Wesley to his feet, peering anxiously at the blood streaking his face. "Don't worry, it's not serious," he said shakily. Buffy stood over Faith, looking down at her, fists clenched, tears leaking slowly down her cheeks as she looked at her own face, pale and still. Angel gently put an arm round her shoulders, turning her towards him, folding her into his arms, feeling her body shake against him. He held her tightly for a moment before drawing back slightly, looking down into her face. He kissed her gently, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see Faith's face, even though he knew it was Buffy. "Go with Cordelia, back to the car. We'll bring Faith – and the girl."


	9. Captured

Part 9 - Captured 

  
When she woke, it was dark. Her hands were bound in front of her, heavy cuffs weighing down her slender wrists. Her ankles were similarly chained. She explored blindly, feeling the strong links, hearing them chink against each other, following them to where they joined the wall, knowing that even with her increased strength she wouldn't be able to break them. She felt out into space, tentatively swung her legs round. She was on a low bed - she tried to stand, but they'd not given her enough slack in the chains for that. She swung her legs back and lay down again, quiet for a moment. Then she gripped the chains, rattled them in a sudden swell of rage. Everything had been going so well! Who'd have expected them to cheat and hex her with something? She giggled at the thought, being caught by magic; the sound was harsh, unexpected in the quiet, and quickly raised her hands to cover her mouth. She gasped for breath, knowing that if the laughter escaped, she would never stop. After a moment, her hands dropped, the chains rattling hollowly. 

The sounds she made had alerted someone; she listened to the sound of a key rattling in the lock, of the door opening, quickly shutting her eyes as a lamp clicked on, flooding the room with light. She raised a shackled hand and peered through her fingers, her eyes streaming. Cordelia, looking at her. 

"You're here till we sort things out," she said idly. "But we'll look after you while you're here…… Angel says we have to. I'd just chain you up and leave you, myself, but – well, gotta do what the Boss says. Don't guess we can have anything happen to Buffy's body while she's not in it." She crouched down and offered Faith a plastic plate, plastic fork and spoon and a foam cup of water, placing them carefully onto the floor next to the bed. "It's lemon chicken, with rice," she said helpfully, shrugging as she looked at the plate. "It should still be OK. You must be hungry – you were out for a while, like two days, oh, and by the way?" she added, watching as Faith's legs twitched and knowing what she was capable of, "don't even think about kicking. The chains are spelled – you try to hurt one of us, you'll find out what they do. Nothing permanent, but really, really painful. Wesley did it." She smiled happily, and left the plate by Faith's side, rising and starting to leave the room. 

Faith cleared her throat. "How did – how did you find me?" Her voice rasped. _Two days? _Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, her lips felt cracked and her head ached. Her eyes hurt, felt sensitive to the light. Must be after effects from the spell. 

Cordelia turned. "Oh, I have visions," she said brightly. "We didn't know it would be you. We just saw the girl you were going to play with. But we came prepared anyway, you know, just in case. Wesley figured out this great spell to trap you, 'cause of your super extra-Slayer strength. And it worked," she paused. "The girl? She's OK now, Angel talked to her and Wesley did a little hypno thing to help her forget." Faith grunted sourly. Like she cared how the girl was. 

Faith licked dry lips and nodded at the cup of water on the floor. "Could you give that to me? I can't - can't reach it from here." Cordelia approached her slowly, carefully, bent down to grasp the cup, eyes watching Faith. Faith swung both arms towards her, the movement fast, hands fisted, intending to club Cordelia. And screamed in pain, arching upwards at the starburst of agonising pain along her nerve ends. It felt like her skin was on fire, burning, thousands of tiny needles stabbing her, pain searing into her flesh. Abruptly the sensation passed, leaving her limp, panting harshly on the bed. Cordelia looked at her calmly, and backed away, leaving the water on the floor, easily within her reach. 

"I warned you. Don't mess with us - or the next time, it'll hurt more." Faith heard her footsteps as she walked to the door, the sound of cloth rustling. Faith ignored her words, eyes shut, skin still prickling with pain. 

Cordelia turned at the open door, one hand resting on the frame. "I'll be back to check on you later." It clicked softly shut behind her. 

Faith shifted, the pain subsiding slightly now, enough to remind her she was thirsty. She sat up again, and crawled ungracefully off the bed, landing with a muffled thump on the floor. She shrugged, looking round the room. Resigned, for the moment, she picked up the cup that Cordelia had left and began to slowly sip at the cold water inside.


	10. Found

Part 10 - Found 

Buffy slumped in a chair, staring into the cup in her hands. Angel sat nearby, watching her carefully. Faith had been asleep, still and unmoving, for two days and Buffy had become steadily weaker. It was an effort now for her to sit there and he could almost feel the lethargy pouring from her. Wesley had apologised – hadn't realised the spell would be so strong but had wanted to make sure Faith would be out. He, Cordelia and Angel had continued to search for a body-switching spell while Buffy slept, rising to help them at intervals – which had become less frequent, finally stopping altogether. Wesley had nervously announced that the spell on Faith should start to wear off and Angel had dispatched Cordelia to sit in the next room and wait till she woke up. Cordy had been happy to go, remarking that at least she could watch the TV and give her eyes a rest from all the words in those books. Angel had heard her moving around, heating food in the kitchen and come to the conclusion that Faith was awake. 

"Sounds like she's come round," he said quietly. 

Buffy lifted her head, the effort almost too much to make and smiled faintly. "But we still don't have the spell to get us straight, do we?" she said into the quiet. Almost as she said the words, a howl of pain reached them. Angel tilted his head to one side, listening intently, relaxing as he faintly heard Cordelia's voice. He looked back at Buffy. "Looks like she's tried something. But I can hear Cordelia – she sounds like she's OK. Wesley's casting must've worked. He's getting far too good at this stuff……I think he's been practising in secret," he added, trying to see if he could raise a smile. Buffy's lips curved slightly, then she sighed and resumed staring into her cup, as if perhaps the spell to switch them back was hidden in its depths. 

* * * * * 

The whoop of triumph brought Angel and Buffy up from the chairs, Buffy stumbling and almost falling as they ran for Wesley. Angel scooped her up, and carried her the last few metres. Cordy rushed in after them. Wesley, unusually, was jumping around in a circle, a book cradled securely in his arms. 

"I found it! I found it!!" he was shouting at the top of his voice. Abruptly he calmed down, standing still, sheepishly smiling at them. "Oh, sorry, sorry, didn't mean to give you all a fright," he said, his smile almost wider than his face. The plaster on the gash Faith had given him was a white smudge against his cheek. "But I found the spell – to switch them back." He hesitated. "And I may have something on the Slayer side – but I'll need to go and see some – people – first." Buffy sank weakly down into a nearby chair, eyes wide with disbelief. 

"Thank you………" she breathed. Angel kneeled and enfolded her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, dark hair swinging forward to cover her face, shoulders shaking as she cried. 

Typically Cordy broke the emotional moment. "So, Magico-boy, what do we need for this? Do we have it? Can we get it done already?" 

Wesley glanced down at the book. "It would be better if I – knew for sure that I could get Buffy's slayer powers back. We could do the spells at the same time, then – don't forget, we'll still have Faith to deal with when the swap is completed. We should probably have them both chained up," he nodded at Buffy, "in case it doesn't work or something. But Faith will still be dangerous. Maybe I can find something……to help her a little – I think I have an idea of what I could use to do it." he mused. 

"Help her?" Cordelia repeated doubtfully. 

"Yes. You know – take away those nice, pleasant urges she has to kill people. Make her - well, make her a good Slayer again. I'm _sure_ we could help her. Somehow. In fact," he brightened, laid down the book he held and pulled another from the pile, beginning to leaf carefully through brittle and yellowing pages, "I know we can."  



	11. Preparations

Part 11 - Preparations 

Wesley and Angel had all but dragged a sullen Faith into the room where they were going to perform the switch. Wesley had been gone for most of the previous night and all day, seeing the "people" he needed for the information about the Slayer powers he sought. 

He'd returned with an small, odd oval-shaped silver device, engraved with a crucifix and what he took to be a stake. Angel had turned it back and forth in his hands, examining the rough silver of it, the strange heaviness though it felt fragile in his grip. "Where did you get this?" he'd asked. Wesley had said he'd found a hint in one of the more ancient tomes that there was a way to take and store certain powers – usually from Master Vampires when they slept, that they could be more easily destroyed. He'd spoken to the Council, who had reluctantly confirmed that his research was correct – the Orbs had been used before the emergence of the Slayers. Apparently, he said, the Orb also worked for other powers – including those of the Slayers', a carefully guarded secret deep in the Council vaults. He'd added fervently that almost no-one knew of the T'Aurelian Orb's existence – and that the Council had revealed only one or two were left from the few that had been made centuries before. And Angel held one of them in his hand. Faith had been given or found it, activated it somehow, then sold it. When he'd started asking round, the trail had eventually led to a very nervous slime demon who'd been only too glad to hand it over (though he'd bargained for a good price, all the same), claiming that it made odd noises and glowed every now and again, and made him feel weird. 

Wesley had taken the object, buying it as cheaply as possible and had made one more stop before hurrying back to Angel's. He'd then spent several hours squinting at an ancient, battered text, trying to decipher its cracked and faded letters – trying to get Faith to tell them how the device worked had been fruitless. She had point-blank refused, just smiling at them, loathing glittering deep in the cold blue eyes. But at last, they were ready. 

Buffy sat tensely in a hard backed chair, one that they'd brought in from the kitchen, hands clutching nervously at each other as she watched them bring in the shackled Faith. From the sweat beading her forehead and the way she was biting her lip, it looked like she'd tested the chains - again. She'd only tried twice already. Buffy had also agreed to be chained; it would be the only way, Wesley had insisted again, to control Faith once the switch was achieved. And there had been no doubt in his voice that the switch would happen. He'd also purchased a small charm that would render Faith unable to speak until he released it. She could make noises – but no words would issue from her. She glared impotently at them all as they hauled her in. 

Cordelia looked up and tutted. "Don't you ever learn, Faith?" She sighed, fake concern in her face. Then she turned, apologetically chaining Buffy's legs together, then to the chair. "Sorry. You know it's nothing personal, Buffy," she said. "But you know, when you're like, Faith in Faith's body again? Can't have you loose. Only I guess it won't be you………whatever." She shook her head, finished with Buffy's legs and waited while Buffy moved her arms behind her, working quickly with the cuffs and the chains to secure her arms. She'd asked earlier if they weren't perhaps doing the overkill thing with all the chains. And been reminded what Faith had done to three innocent victims. She'd hastily agreed after that that perhaps the chains were necessary…… 

Angel and Wesley lowered Faith onto a second chair that sat about three feet away opposite Buffy, working then to move the chains that bound her and make sure she was tethered tightly to it. She stared sullenly at Buffy, not moving now, golden hair hanging lankly round her face, clothes crumpled where she'd been chained, sleeping in them. Wesley and Angel stepped back, Angel moving over and pausing to drop a gentle kiss on Buffy's forehead, stroking back the dark hair. She looked up at him, dark eyes pensive. "Don't worry. It'll work. You'll be fine." He moved away and stood next to Cordelia, folding his arms across his broad chest. Buffy smiled and turned her gaze to watch Wesley. 

The second object he'd purchased swung, glittering, from his fist. An opalescent blue-white stone, roughly the size of a duck's egg, set in gold and hanging from a strangely delicate golden chain, about 48 inches long. "This is the – same sort of device that Faith used for the first switch," he began. "But unlike hers, this needs a spell to – activate it. Make it work." He fiddled with something on the side of the fancy gold setting and the stone split neatly into halves, one side curved, the other flat, each stone a mirror image of the other. The chain split into two as well, each stone suspended from a single, slender golden thread of metal. 

Wesley handed one stone to Angel and held the other up, looping the chain round, joining it to the setting. It merged and he held a single, perfect oval stone on a chain. He retrieved the second from Angel and carefully repeated the procedure, waiting till Angel had picked up a knife from a nearby table. Faith saw the blade he intended to use and her face tightened with rage, though she remained silent, not even making noises now. It was hers, the knife; the wicked, graceful, shining gift from the Mayor. 

Angel raised the knife and Wesley gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as the point pierced his finger. Angel made sure the cut was deep; his nostrils flared instinctively as blood began to well up, the coppery scent rising to his face. He swallowed convulsively, shook his head, and Wesley turned quickly away and walked towards Faith... … …


	12. The Spell is Done

Part 12 - The Spell is Done 

Buffy watched anxiously as Wesley stepped forward quickly, beckoning to Cordelia. She sighed and walked over to stand behind Faith's chair. Wesley lowered one of the stones over Faith's head, indicating to Cordelia to lift up her hair, making sure the it nestled against her. She growled wordlessly deep in her throat and struggled uselessly against the chains. Angel and Wesley had done their work well though, and there was no slack, no space to move within her bonds. He looked for a moment at the blood welling from the cut and then traced a symbol on the smooth surface of the stone. In response, something flickered deep inside, swiftly growing to a pale white glow sparkling with different colours. Mist, curling and thick, began to drift from the it, colours flashing at its edges. It gradually flowed down over Faith, bathing her body in light. Bathing_ Buffy's_ body in light…… 

He turned to Buffy, looking at the trembling hands, the eyes fixed upon Faith opposite her, dark and wide with fear. She looked up as he approached, the second stone held loosely in his hand. 

"You'll be alright soon," he said, reassuringly. "I promise it. And I'm never wrong. Well, not often, anway...." he finished awkwardly. He lowered the stone over her head, Cordy assisting, and drew another symbol – different from the one he'd traced on Faith's. Cordy returned to stand by Angel's side, stepping backwards, looking at him. He smiled soothingly, and stepped away from the two young women in front of him. Faith was struggling against the bonds again – he could hear the chair lifting, thumping back as she fought to free herself, moans of anger coming from her. 

Taking the book which Angel held out to him, he traced the ancient words with an uncut finger, took a deep breath and began to speak.

The mist grew thicker, wavering, now covering both girls completely. There was no sound. Cordy almost dared not breath as she watched Wesley point towards the bound figures, emphasising different words, stabbing his finger towards them and the cloud flowing over them. Flashing, sparkling colours whirled within its depths, spinning ever more quickly, ever more brightly in response to Wesley's words. It darkened now, glowing pale gold, deeper and deeper, tendrils drifting to the floor, flowing towards one another. Glowing more and more brightly, till it hurt to look at it, the glaring light of it almost blinding. Joining, shrouding the two Slayers in light. Faith – it had to be Faith – let out a long howl of despair and rage as the words and the golden light washed over them both. Cordy shut her eyes against the light, ducking her head down to Angel's arm, listening to Wesley shout the final words of the spell against Faith's shriek. 

Abruptly Faith's howl was cut short. With a booming noise, the mist abruptly vanished. Cordelia raised a hand to her face, warily opened one eye, looking through her fingers, relieved to see that the light had gone, slowly raising her head from Angel's shoulder. Angel moved forwards slightly, stopping as Wesley waved him to remain still. He glanced anxiously at them, absently mopping the sweat that beaded on his forehead, turning to look at Buffy and Faith. Both were slumped forward on the chairs; Wesley suspected they might have fallen if not for the chains which held them. Faith's eyes were closed, head down, hair falling forward to conceal her face in a dark curtain. Buffy's head lolled to one side, her eyes closed, lips parted slightly. Silence enfolded the room.  



	13. Returned

Part 13 - Returned 

  
Buffy opened her eyes, slowly raised her head. And looked at Faith, gaze tracing the dark hair, the pale skin, looking at the closed eyes, the slightly parted lips. The grey sweatsuit that Cordelia had leant her. That she'd been wearing until – Wesley had done the spell. As soon as she moved, Angel had hurried forward, Wesley restraining him gently with a hand on his shoulder. Angel shrugged him off impatiently, frowing, and leaned down to look into her eyes. Nearby, Faith stirred, eyes opening, flickering, head rising slowly. She moaned. 

Buffy smiled shakily, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Opened her mouth - shook her head as she realised she couldn't speak. She nodded frantically, trying to convey with her eyes that she was herself again, that they were no longer looking at Faith in her body. 

Angel straightened and looked at Wesley, who nodded confirmation. "A handy little thing," he began. "Built into the spell itself. It enables the caster," he touched his chest, "in this case, me, to see the – aura, if you like, of the switchees, I suppose you'd call them. Remember the spell I did to make sure her claim in the beginning was real, that she was Buffy in Faith's body?" Angel nodded slightly, gesturing for him to hurry up. Cordelia sighed, bored now with the whole thing. The switch was done, she thought, why did he always have to – lecture? He was too much like Giles that way. "Well, it's a mini version of that. Their auras? Are now perfect matches for the bodies they inhabit." He frowned. "Except for that gaping whole in Buffy's, of course. But we can put her powers back and plug that one up." He smiled widely, folding his arms, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

He turned then to look at Faith, who was glaring, screaming obscenities at them, now that she could speak. "My, my. Where did you learn that language?" he said, disapprovingly. "Well" he continued, "as we agreed before, I think I have something that might – help her." He paused. 

"Mmmph – mmmph mpmphhm mmphmmph," Buffy tried to speak over the din of Faith's curses and threats. 

"Wesley? The charm?" Angel queried. 

"Charm?" Wesley said vaguely. He glanced at Buffy and blushed. "Oh, yes, sorry." He spoke a single word and Buffy's voice was released. He made a curious gesture, almost as though catching something – and flung it at Faith with another word. Her face reddened as her voice was abruptly cut off, struggling futilely to speak for a moment, then screaming wordlessly in anger. 

"Thank you! Thank you all - so much," Buffy whispered, still almost disbelieving that she was herself again, completed, whole. She looked down at her body, wriggling slightly against the chains that still held her. "Can you let me go now? Please?" she asked. She turned her head to look up at Wesley. Angel had moved behind her and begun to release her. "Are you going to do – that thing, you said? The spell you found?" She looked at Faith, silent now, who was staring at them in anger and alarm, eyes dark and smouldering with impotent rage, listening intently to their words. 

Cordelia sighed loudly. "Well, can we get on with it? You've sorted out all the stuff, so let's do it! Give Buffy back her Slayer-whatever and make Faith a nice, good girl, and we can all get back to normal, already." 

"Well," Wesley said, glaring at Cordelia, "I was going to suggest a break but if you want to carry on – I mean," he gestured at Faith, "she's not going anywhere for a little while. It's not easy, doing these large spells, you know." He sniffed. "It does take some effort." 

Angel rose from behind Buffy, holding a length of chain. He dropped it, listening to it clatter as it hit the floor and said slowly, "Stop it." He looked at them, staring longest at the dark haired, sultry Faith. He shook his head briefly. "I think we should do it all now. Finish everything." He smiled down at Buffy. "I'll finish this in a moment. But now – I think we ought to carry on with Faith. Before any last minute crisis starts, or Cordelia suddenly has another vision or it all goes wrong in some way." 

Buffy nodded quickly. "OK – sounds good to me. Wouldn't want her to – break loose, or anything. I can wait. It's, you know, quite comfortable really. 'Cept for the chains, and all," she responded, smiling slightly, already slipping back to be her old self. 

Wesley shrugged. "Well, as you wish." He crossed the room, picking up the heavy yet strangely fragile Orb from its cushion on a table. Age radiated from it. Carefully he handed it to Angel. "You know what to do with this," he said. "To return to Buffy what was stolen from her, and make sure it can never be used again." He nodded at Angel who took the Orb solemnly, reverently. "You have to break it – as I speak the last word of the invocation. Exactly as I say it." 

Angel nodded again, impatiently. "We've been through this, Wesley. Let's do it." He looked at Faith, who closed her eyes and slumped back in the chair, perhaps realising finally that she was defeated. "And then – it's your turn." 

Wesley stood silently for a moment, eyes closed, lamplight shining from the surface of his glasses. He took a deep breath, raised both arms, and began to chant, voice rising and falling. Buffy watched worriedly. This was it? This would turn her – back into a Slayer? 

She questioned briefly if this was what she wanted, but it was too late, too late, too late to speak, Wesley's voice rising towards the conclusion, Angel readying the Orb above his head, face taut with concentration as he watched Wesley. The final word boomed out, and Angel brought the Orb down with all his considerable strength, smashing it into the floor at Buffy's feet. She jerked back in the chair, stiff, slammed by the force the emanated from the broken silver shards, something dark and glittering pouring from it, rising, flowing into her mouth, filling her. She could feel the warmth rising up inside her. Abruptly the flow ended, leaving her gasping for breath. 

Wesley peered intently at her again. "Healed," he pronounced with satisfaction. "The aura is healed. Everything is as it should be. Now – we just have her," he nodded at Faith, face serious, voice clipped and cold, "to deal with." 


	14. Forgiveness Begins

Part 14 - Forgiveness Begins 

__

Her mother, glaring down. "Faith! You've been bad again, haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU?" 

Screaming at her, holding the long dark hair in a fist, yanking viciously on it. Faith, protesting, crying, sobbing.

She hadn't done anything, it wasn't her fault her mother's latest boyfriend had left her………… The punishment was the usual one. Her mother slapped her across the face, strong despite her skinny frame. Dragged Faith through the house, threw her bodily into the deep cupboard beneath the stairs. Faith screamed miserably as the door locked, the darkness suffocating her. She knew her mother didn't believe what she'd said. That They were under the stairs. They always waited till silence fell, after one of her mother's rages; she tried screaming and banging on the door but her mother never answered. Just left her, alone. With Them. With the things that lurked in the dark. Sometimes they touched her, stroking her soft 9-year old skin, smoothing her hair. She didn't know what they were, only that they whispered amongst themselves. They never hurt her, but their noises…….. she scrunched herself as far back into one of the cupboard corners as possible, pulling her knees up, wrapping her arms round them. Trying to make herself invisible. But they'd come. She knew they would. 

The door swung open, the light blinding her, making her eyes water even as she squeezed them shut. She had no idea how long she'd been in there. She was hungry and cold, and scared. They'd come, touching and poking. She didn't know what they were, knew she never wanted to know. 

She felt more than saw the arm reach in, felt the hand clamp onto her shoulder, pulling her forwards. The sour smell of unwashed flesh and alcohol rolled over her, the wetness of tears splashing on her face as her mother cried, hugging her roughly. Drunk and full of self pity. Faith knew by now what was coming. Shortly the self pity would turn to anger. And then? Time for little Faith. All her fault. She was bad, evil, a monster. Her mother told her so, so it must be true. She was evil. Everything was because of her……...it always was. 

She screamed then, as the first vicious blow knocked her from her feet, only her mother's grip holding her up. Fading away as the screaming started, the screaming and the shouting and the accusations she didn't really understand…… 

* * * * * 

Buffy woke in the dark, disoriented for a moment. She lay in Angel's bed; through the open doorway she could see a light burning dimly, could see him hunched over a book. He'd given up his bed for her, and only she knew how hard he had to work not to share it with her. They'd kissed but - nothing could come of it. They both knew that. She sighed sadly as she looked at him, outlined in the light. His head was raised now, alerted by the same thing that had woken her. She clambered from the bed, pulling his robe round herself, padding forwards. He turned at her approach, even though her footfalls were almost noiseless. "Buffy." She stopped by him, smiling, dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead. "She's dreaming again," he said. 

"I know." Her voice was gentle. "I'll deal." 

She moved away from him, pushing open a door that was already slightly ajar, into a room that was dimly lit. Faith lay curled up into a ball on the bed there, arms almost covering her head, covers rumpled and pushed to one side in a heap, evidence of her restless, haunted sleep. A t-shirt reached to mid-thigh and the dim lamplight shone on the smoothness of her pale skin. Buffy's face twisted as she listened to Faith whimper in her sleep, then to the words. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no………" her voice was thin, faint, but slowly rising to a shriek of fear, of pain. "_Nooooo – Mommmmmmmy……please - noooooooooooo…" _

Buffy crossed the room and paused, looking down at Faith. It had been a week now since the switches, and Faith had dreamed almost every night. Buffy sat softly on the edge of the bed and reached out, grasping Faith's shoulder, shaking her gently. Faith jerked into wakefulness, eyes wide and staring, not seeing Buffy. "I didn't mean it!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Her face crumpled and she came to herself then, aware of where she was. Her breath hitched in on a sob, as Buffy crooned gently to her and pulled her into her arms. Faith clutched tightly at her as Buffy felt tears wet her skin and held the shaking Faith in her arms, knowing that deep inside her there was still a terrified, desperate 9 year old child.


	15. Leaving

Part 15 - Reasons 

Buffy had struggled to even speak to her at first, after all the things that Faith had put them through – trying to kill Angel, turning him (or so she thought), trying to seduce him – even trying to kill Buffy, and when that failed, trying to take over her life. 

And then the nightmares had begun, just after the change back, after the returning. Angel had made Buffy deal with the first one – and that had been the start. Gradually, warily, Faith began to talk, telling Buffy about her childhood, shucking off her "bad girl" image, the bravado that she used to stop people hurting her. At first Buffy had been horrified by Faith's matter of fact accounts of childhood abuse and trouble, pitying her, wondering that she hadn't – well, done more damage. Slowly the pity had turned into something else, changing again till Buffy realised that this was what Faith might have been like if she'd had a normal life. 

She'd realised quickly that she liked this Faith, this girl who might have been just like her if she'd had a happy, normal family. Even when Faith haltingly explained why she'd done the things, the compulsion to hurt others the way she'd been hurt, Buffy had still felt – only pity. And Faith knew what she'd done. Knew exactly who she'd hurt. Knew she had, somehow, to atone for it. And Buffy wanted to help her, as she always had. There'd always been that – indefinable something between them. Never quite friends but never anything else, either. 

* * * * 

Faith and Buffy sat now, side by side at the scrubbed kitchen table in the apartment. Angel, Cordy and Wesley were arrayed opposite them, Wesley holding a mug tightly in his hands. 

Faith was still, lips curved enough that a smile was recognisable, cheeks slightly flushed. She felt – normal. For the first time in her life, there was no-one to fight. No-one trying to hurt her, take advantage of her, abuse her. She knew what it was like for the first time to have someone she could call a friend. Deep inside, she could feel what she'd been, the darkness that had been there, the badness that it seemed had always been part of her – but it was locked away and could never come back. She knew, though, what she'd done, and how, and who to. She meant to do everything in her power to make it up, and she knew at some point she would have to face the Council. Answer for herself and what she'd done. But first, she felt she had to make the offer to stay. To try and make amends. She glanced at the blonde girl next to her. Buffy's face was radiant as she and Angel smiled at each other, eyes locked. So good to be herself again, her body fitting exactly as it should. Her strength returned. She wasn't sure, now, that she could ever imagine not being a Slayer. Not yet, anyway.  


* * * *  


It had been a week since the switch and the spells, passing quickly, time flowing fast as she and Faith became friends. Wesley had been resting for much of that time – no-one had quite realised how much effort he had expended in returning Buffy to her own body, returning her powers – and working the ritual on Faith, that had made her – well, good. Angel had asked, afterwards, where he'd found the spell. Wesley had blushed to the roots of his hair and mumbled something about it being from an ancient sect who'd used it to control people, altering their minds, affecting their behaviour, not always for good. He and Giles had found it between them, each researching and communicating by phone. 

Giles had been all for coming down to join them and help perform it, but Wesley had assured him that the situation was under control. And the spell? Once set, the alteration was irreversible and its effect could not be faked or avoided. The reasons it had not been used often or widely, almost lost to time. Until now. Angel had surmised that it was not something which Wesley ought to have used; he smiled inwardly, looking at Buffy and Faith. But the result achieved had been what they wanted. 

Slayer and Slayer. The Chosen Two. No rogues in sight. 

Faith's face grew serious, and she cleared her throat nervously. "I've been thinking." Faith said, glancing back at Buffy, then around at the others. "I've caused so much trouble……Angel, I'd like to stay here. You know, help out. B - Buffy's got Sunnydale under control, I'd be useful here. You could do with an extra body. Extra skills." She lowered her gaze to the floor, knowing he'd say no, knowing the reasons why. 

Cordelia stared incredulously, still not trusting this new, super-helpful Faith, even though she'd been astonished by the total change, to say the least.

"Stay here? With us?" she blurted out. Faith nodded, glancing up at Angel, face falling as he slowly shook his head, even though she'd known he would. He had no choice but to refuse her.

"Faith. I'm sorry. You have to go back to Sunnydale – you have to face the Council, to answer for the things you've done. Even though Wesley and Buffy have spoken to Giles, you still need to go to them. He has explained things now, but – well." Angel said quietly, eyes dark with pain. "Atonement. It's something we all have to do. It's the only hope we have, to redeem ourselves. And as for what you did here, that's also something you'll have face up to. But I know the Council have been in touch Kate, and I know that she's willing to hand responsibility over to them." His mouth quirked slightly. "Unusual, for her to agree," he looked at Wesley, "and I think someone may have been leaning on her slightly?" Wesley cleared his throat and looked at the floor, refusing to speak, but face reddening slightly. 

Faith sighed. "Yeah. I know. I just – I guess I just wanted to do something first, to help. Before I go and get punished for my crimes. Before the Council locks me up or whatever they're planning to do." She looked sadly at Wesley, mouth trembling slightly. "Will I have to go to England, Wesley? Will I have to leave everything? My – friend?" Buffy smiled reassuringly. 

Wesley looked at her, meeting her eyes steadily. "No. They're sending – have sent, rather, a delegation to Sunnydale. Things there have – also been sorted out. The police will leave you alone – they've had dealings with the Council, as well. Rupert and I have briefed them, and they're waiting for you. To go to them." He shrugged. "What form their punishment will take, I don't know. I'm sorry," he hesitated then added, "The last rogue Slayer was – well, she was never – um, helped, the way you've been. So I don't know that they have any – anything to go by. I have no idea what they'll choose to do. But we'll help you, if we can – or at least, Buffy and Giles will." 

Faith sighed and nodded, closing her eyes as Buffy took her hand in a warm grip, laying her dark head down on Buffy's shoulder. Resigned, accepting. To whatever fate the Council of Watchers deemed would be hers. 

  
* * * * * 

Buffy glanced back over her shoulder as she and Faith walked away from the building, twilight darkening the street around them. Angel had offered to take them to the bus depot, but she hadn't wanted to say goodbye to him there, not in front of other people. They had already said their goodbyes to each other, with feelings, not words. They had snatched a few hours together, both of them lying close, entwined, fully clothed, just hugging. No words were necessary, could never have said what they wanted. Her heart breaking anew as they kissed, knowing that this was all they could ever have. And now she was walking away from him. 

Faith gripped her hand tightly, offering what little comfort she could. Her throat was tight as she looked at Buffy's face, watching her look back, knowing how much it hurt her to leave him, but knowing still that it had to be done. Angel without a soul – she remembered what he'd done before and knew it could never be allowed to happen again, knew that Buffy herself would kill him before she let him loose his evil on the world again. 

Tears ran down Buffy's cheeks as she saw him then – a tall, dark figure, alone in the doorway, outlined by the light behind him, one hand raised to wave, as they walked slowly away and into the dark. 


End file.
